Holiday Nonsense
by StickieBun
Summary: William is a busy man and has no time for festivities… Christmas fluff - drabble


William felt his eyebrow twitch as he stepped off the lift onto his department's floor. Nonsense. Nothing but nonsense filled the cubicles his subordinates worked in. Boughs of holly, wreaths of evergreen, strings of tinsel, and the smell of freshly baked cookies overwhelmed his senses. Who had dared use the oven in the break room to make holiday cookies? That was not a productive use of time—neither was putting up lights and decorations! The holiday known as Christmas wasn't even a reaper holiday. It was a mortal celebration, so why was it suddenly infecting his work space?

He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There in the corner at the end of the hall—right next to his own office door, was a rather impressive tree decorated in red and gold. The red reaper humming a Christmas tune as he hung ornaments on it's glittering branches.

"I should have known you had something to do with this, Sutcliff. What in Styx are you doing?"

Grell looked up and giggled, "I took a vote this year and everyone wanted to try this whole Christmas thing!" he wiggled, "It really brightens up the place!"

"It's a distracting mess, Grell" William challenged, rubbing his temples with gloved fingers, "And that tree is half-blocking my office door."

"Oh don't be such a scrooge! Grell practically sang, hanging another bulb on the tree, "This will be good for moral, you'll see!"

"Moral is fine enough without all this." William snapped.

"Tch, tch, here~ Eat a cookie~" a new voice giggled, a frosting-decorated cookie in the shape of a star being shoved under his nose.

William spun around, ready to lecture the owner of the voice until he saw that it was the only reaper he looked up to: Undertaker, who supported a red Santa hat and a plate of different shaped cookies.

"S-Sir," he blinked in surprise, "What are you..?"

"Oh, Silly little Spears-y~" Undertaker interrupted William by shoving the cookie into his mouth before patting him on the head like one would a child or puppy, "I had to come with my dear Lady Grell asked me to help out~ I do love Christmas! Especially the cookies and gingerbread treats that come with it~" he said, swaying his hips as he skipped over to Grell to offer a red and white-striped candy cane shaped cookie and kissing his cheek.

William sighed as he took the cookie out of his mouth, "Fine, but keep this nonsense out of my way. I'm far too busy for dealing with this." He said, turning to go to the break room where he expected to find a fresh pot of coffee waiting for him.

The Break room had not been missed in the decorating spree Grell had started. Garland framing the windows, poinsettias on the tables which were now covered with red and green tablecloths. Alan sat at one of the tables, warming his hands on a mug of hot chocolate, a stick of peppermint being used as a stir stick. The small brunet's partner and lover stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders. The blond Scotsman wearing a Santa coat rather than his suit jacket.

William sighed, "You two, as well?" he asked, walking over to the counter and finding that the coffee pot hadn't been used yet that day. Instead, only hot chocolate was offered, forcing the man to open the cupboards to brew himself a cup of much-needed coffee.

"Aye," Eric nodded, "Sounded like a fun idea when Red brought it up last week."

"Let me guess… you never received the memo Grell made up for it?" Alan chuckled.

"No, apparently he failed to include me in such matters." William said, turning on the coffee maker and having to stand and wait for his beverage.

"Frankly, I'm not surprised." Alan sighed, taking another sip of his drink.

Eric nodded in agreement, "Dos'nae seem like somethin' you'd go fer. –No offence, Boss."

"No, I find it quite bothersome, and should it distract too many agents, I will put an end to it at once. I see nothing good about such tomfoolery."

As he spoke, the door opened again, Ronald Knox soon walking through. A comical headband in his blond and black hair which supported antlers with a green bow and a bell which jinkled lightly when he moved his head to look around the room. The junior Officer gave his famous cocky, but flirty smile as he waved to his best friend Eric, giving him a wink before he strolled right over to William. Without hesitation, the partyboy grabbed William's tie and yanked him down into a kiss.

William's eyes were wide with shock, having not expected the blond to ever pull a move like that on him. Sure, Ronald flirted a lot with—well, everyone, it seemed. But William was his boss!

But Even William was not immune to Ronald's charm. He'd found himself fantasizing about the blond many times on his late-night sessions of overtime. Sure, they were secretly dating, and had been for a few months, but the break room was not private! So why was Ronald suddenly making a public display of their private lives?

The kiss ended before he knew it and William blinked down at Ronald, clearing his throat in hopes that it would help it not to crack as he spoke, "Mister Knox—"

"Misletoe." Ronald grinned, pointing above their heads at the garland hanging above their heads.

William looked up, his cheeks turning pink. Well, maybe not _everything_ was as horrible as he thought, "In that case, allow me to do such a nonsense tradition correctly if I am to endure this." He said, pulling a now-shocked Ronald back into the kiss, his arms wrapping around the smaller reaper to hold him close.

"Yeah, totally distracting." Eric laughed, clapping his hands in applause. "It even managed to suck Spears in!"


End file.
